


a flower for breakfast

by candidshot



Series: the slice of life adventure of Magnus, the mundane [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: The first time Alec opened his eyes to roses after sleeping at Magnus's place, he was convinced he was in the devil's den and needed to get away immediately... fast forward and, the second time he opens his eyes to a single rose, he thinks Magnus is the sweetest creation ever made... but even that is an understatement.or that morning Alec became Magnus's culinary guinea pig.





	a flower for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless of how broken everyone is about Magnus losing his magic... we know he'll get it back (thanks to spoilers) so this series will be a slice of life adventure of Magnus as a mundane with Alec (of course), in the form of drabbles/ficlets — there won't be any angst.

The first time Alec opened his eyes to roses and breakfast in bed, he was still convinced that Magnus was the devil and he had to get away from him. Immediately.

But like every good story, theirs too had a twist and now months later, the second time he opens his eyes to a single rose, he thinks Magnus is the sweetest creation ever made.

Though, looking at the meal that accompanies the rose Alec has to ask, “You mean, you actually made this?” because he's sure that except for taking baths, Magnus is all about being magical. 

“That’s right”, Magnus throws him a smile like he’s actually confident in his culinary skill.

But on the real, except for that one bad stew, there’s a reason why Alec is always the one doing the cooking.

“And it’s actually edible?” he asks, reaching for the tray.

Magnus flashes a rakish grin, “Well, you’re about to tell me”.

“So I’m your guinea pig?”

“Of course not”, Magnus pushes the tray even closer to Alec, “You’re my lovable boyfriend who also happens to multitask as my taster”.

Alec is touched but not convinced. Though looking at the English muffin, he soon supposes that if an arrow through his chest didn’t kill him then certainly a toasted muffin with some butter shouldn’t. “Okay but what’s that smell coming from the kitchen?”

“I don’t smell anything”.

“Smells like something burning… charred even”.

“The neighbour must be burning breakfast”.

“Magnus, it’s from our kitchen”.

“Then I supposed he must’ve burned it really badly”.

Alec lightly chuckles and holds the rose to his nose inhaling it while looking up into the warmth emanating from the brownness in Magnus’s eyes. There’s a single pimple on Magnus’s left cheek but Alec’s eyes don’t linger for his gaze makes a full fall on the thin kissable shape of Magnus’s lips that are coated with nothing but clear lip gloss.

Looking at the bareness of Magnus’s face, Alec smiles.

“Is something on me?” Magnus asks, reaching for a hand mirror. These days he’s become self-conscious about his bare face telling Alec he felt naked and exposed but-

“You’re really beautiful. You know that?” Alec tells him while buttering his muffin, “You’re so goddamn beautiful that I still don’t know how you’re even possible”.

And perhaps all this time Magnus used to hide his blush under makeup because now, his cheeks are flushed even as he tries to hide it, “Wait, something is wrong here”.

Alec arches a daring eyebrow, “Like what?” he asks, loving how natural colours come alive on Magnus’s skin.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be treating you and hence the breakfast in bed… not the other way around”.

Alec chortles and licks the butter off his finger, “You don’t get it, do you?” and when Magnus doesn’t answer, Alec sets the tray aside and pulls his main meal closer, “Magnus, to me you’re the sweetest most beautiful and gentlest treat ever and even that is an understatement”.

Magnus flushes rosé.

Clearly,

He's always been the perfect rose.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this one is loosely based on the recent sneak peek which I think is very bittersweet. I just choose to take the sweet part since I really don't want Magnus to be miserable his entire mundane life... however long it lasts.


End file.
